


The Secret

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amputee Derek Hale, Broken Bones, Deucalion is Coreys Father, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Secrets, Good Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Hale Family Feels, Human Isaac Lahey, Human Theo Raeken, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Family, Physical Disability, Secrets, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Derek Hale has a secret, one that's bigger than the pack realises. Derek and his younger sister Amalia were in an accident when they were teenagers, one that cost Derek something that he hides from people that he doesn't trust fully unless his younger sisters and younger brothers do.
Relationships: Derek Hale's Father/Talia Hale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoidSterek24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSterek24/gifts), [Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29/gifts).



> You can blame my brain for the number of stories that I have. Most of which come from my very bizarre dreams. All stories ares currently being worked on also. 
> 
> If you notice anything that needs fixing please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I do own Amalia 'Amy' Lahey/Hale and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

**The Secret**

  
**Chapter 01: _Where It All Began_**  
 _1987-2000_  
When Derek Hale was born he only had one sibling, an older sister Laura who was five years old. Seven years later his baby sister Cora was born. By the year 2000 he gained another five siblings. In total he had five younger siblings and two older siblings for as long as he could remember. The Lahey's became a part of his family not long after he was nine years old, giving him another sister in Amalia 'Amy' who had just turned nine, and two brothers in Camden who had just turned ten and Isaac who was two and a bit. When he was twelve he gained another two little brothers, in Theo Raeken who was five and Corey Bryant who was four at the time of their adoption.

Talia had discovered that the Lahey children's mother had died recently and that their father was neglecting them and abusing Camden, while Amy was looking after her baby brother. She had learned that from Derek after he had stated repeatedly that his best-friends weren't at school and when they were they were acting funny according to Derek. Laura had noticed the same thing and followed them home one day and reported back to her mother what she'd seen. A month later and Melissa had reported their father and the children were taken away from him.

Theo and Corey were different stories. Theo had been abandoned by his parents and found in a park on his own. Talia couldn't help herself and took him home originally intending on fostering him before she adopted him. Corey had been neglected by his parents, before they had both been found dead in their home. Corey had been adopted at the same time as Theo. Within the space of three years Talia and David Hale had gone from a family of five to a family of ten, with three girls and five boys.

_July Fourth, 2001_ – the first time that his life changed dramatically after gaining new siblings. Derek was thirteen and a half, when he and Amy in an accident caused by hunters. The hunters hadn't cared that more than half of the Hale family were human. Amy's right leg had been broken, while both of Derek's had been damaged beyond repair from his supernatural healing and had needed to be amputated. Derek's right leg was amputated from mid thigh, while his left leg was amputated from the knee down.

Derek and Amy had spent two months in hospital after both of them had been operated on. While they were in hospital Talia and David moved both of their bedrooms downstairs. Derek and Laura's bedrooms had been swapped, with Laura taking Derek's old room. The spare bedroom had been changed into Amy's room, the downstairs en-suite had been renovated to suit Derek's needs and a second door was put in from Amy's new room. 

“Amalia Hale and Derek Hale, it says here that you're both being discharged today,” a new nurse said, the nurse would later be found to be Melissa McCall.

“It's Amy,” Amy said as she looked at the nurse as their mother walked into the room with their four younger siblings and two older siblings. 

“Amy!” Corey, the youngest of the eight siblings grinned as he climbed on to Amy's hospital bed while Cora climbed onto Derek's and sat where his right leg would have been. 

“You know to be careful children,” David Hale said as he watched the children while Talia talked with the doctor and Melissa. 

“Mom, it's okay,” Amy smiled at their mother as she pulled Corey up onto her lap and the five year old snuggled up to her. 

“Derek, Derek! Mom and Dad made Laura swap rooms with you!” Cora exclaimed as she wrapped her arms tightly around her big brother's neck.

“Did she?” Derek questioned incredulously, the three small boys and Cora all nodded before Derek looked at Laura. 

“My room's easier for you to access, I suggested it!” Laura said grumpily with her arms folded across her chest, she hadn't expected their parents to do it but they had. 

Five months after the accident - _December 2, 2001_  
“Derek?” Corey couldn't work out why his big brother wasn't getting up out of bed, like Amy who was on crutches. They'd been home for three months and most of the time that Corey had seen Derek the teenager had either been sitting up in bed or on the couch. 

“Hey bud, come sit with me,” Amy smiled at him as she managed to hobble into Derek's room and sat in the chair beside his bed. “Derek, he's still little he doesn't understand yet,”

“I know, it's just...it's hard,” Derek admitted, he'd been in the hospital for two months before he was moved home. His and Amy's bedrooms had been moved to the first floor so that they didn't have to go up and down the stairs all the time. “Mommy will explain it to you okay?” Corey nodded he knew that something was different and that it was harder for Derek to do every day things like he had before. 

“Corey, go play with Theo, Isaac and Cora?” Amy suggested, Corey shook his head and buried his head into her shoulder.

“Corey, sweetheart come with mommy,” Talia said as she stuck her head in Derek's bedroom, Corey shook his head again causing Talia to walk in and pick up the small child.

Derek was out of school for six months as he got used to using a wheelchair, prosthesis and crutches. Camden blamed Derek for letting his sister get hurt too, even though he knew that Amy was able to protect herself. Amy was there each time Derek learned how to do everything, she was the only one that he would let help aside from his mother.

“Derek, sweetheart we’re going to get your prosthesis fitted today,” Talia said as she walked into Derek’s room and sat on the bed after she’d sent off the younger children. “Let’s get you dressed okay?”

“Mom?” Derek’s voice was quiet as he spoke, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get prosthetic limbs.

“I know sweetheart,” Talia smiled at him, before she was wrapping her arms around Derek and Amy before giving them both a hug. “Amy, would you like to help Derek while I make sure your brothers and sisters don’t kill each other?”

“Sure mom,” Amy nodded as she stood up and grabbed her crutches, she was still having to use them as her own leg was taking time to heal as all three bones had been broken in different ways and required their own surgery.

“Amy you don't have to do it you know,” Derek muttered after their mother had left the room and Amy was standing at Derek's chest of drawers.

“I know, but I'm the only one you've been letting help you besides mom,” Amy answered as she pulled out a sweater and and pair of sweatpants for him before grabbing a T-shirt and his boxers.

Derek groaned before he was catching the clothes as Amy threw them at him and set them on the bed beside him. Derek waited until Amy was back at his bed and sitting with him, he didn't expect her to help him while standing up trying to balance. Amy pulled Derek's blanket back to reveal the two stumps, still with their compression bandages on them to help with getting ready for the prosthesis. Derek took a deep breath before he was taking his pyjama shirt off and pulled the T-Shirt and sweater on.

“Ready to help with my lower half?” Derek questioned, Amy nodded before Derek was lifting himself up with his arms allowing Amy to help take the pyjama pants off and quickly replacing them with his boxers and sweatpants. “You've gotten faster at helping me...one day I'll be able to do it,”

“Until then it's me or mom,” Amy shrugged as Derek lowered himself back onto the bed and pulled her into a hug.

“How are you doing it even when I know you're in pain?” Derek asked, before he was putting his hand on her leg and drawing on the pain as black veins pulsed up his arm. He may not have had full control over the shift but he was able to take her pain.

“Because, it's what family does,” Amy answered, before she was hobbling over to the wheelchair in the corner of his room and putting her crutches on the back of it.

Together Derek and Amy had worked out that Amy could push Derek without falling over. Amy put the wheelchair next to the bed like they'd been shown at the hospital up close to the bed and put the brake on. Derek slowly moved from where he was sitting to a reverse position while Amy moved to beside the chair just in case she had to catch him.

“This part I can do,” Derek stated, he'd gotten to be a pro at moving from the bed to the wheelchair, but not so much changing on his own. 

“Oh, I know you can do that part as long as you don't go splat,” Amy laughed and stuck her tongue out at Derek as she watched him slowly back onto the wheelchair. 

“I'm slipping,” Derek muttered as he felt his left hand start slipping from the chair. Amy quickly grabbed hold of his hand and held it on the wheelchair as Peter raced into the room. 

“Uncle Peter?” Amy questioned, Peter simply smiled at the two of them and held the wheelchair as Amy helped Derek the rest of the way onto the wheelchair. 

“Your mother sent me to check on your two,” Peter said after he'd made sure that Derek was securely in the wheelchair with no way of falling from it. 

Derek rolled his eyes, he knew Peter just liked to make sure that neither of them were in any pain. Peter let Amy push Derek out of the bedroom and towards where Talia was waiting for them. He was in charge of looking after the younger children while Talia took Derek and Amy to get Derek's first set of many prosthetic limbs. At the prosthetist, Derek had both of his limbs measured and casts made so that they could custom make the limbs. Talia had already explained to them what her son wanted after it was discovered that they were a fellow werewolf. Derek's prostheses were made with a special silicone covering that matched the rest of the skin.

_December 25, 2001_  
Derek was waiting impatiently for his prosthesis to arrive, they'd been told it would take four weeks and those four weeks were almost up. Amy had moved from having her leg in plaster to wearing a brace and still using crutches to get around. It was also Derek's fourteenth birthday, so Peter had decided that the new teenager wouldn't sit in the wheelchair for Christmas and that he'd give him a piggy-back down to the tree in the family room. 

“Peter don't you dare drop him!” Talia called as she watched Peter carrying Derek past the kitchen and into the family room. 

“I won't Talia!” Peter exclaimed as Derek made sure that he was holding on tighter. “You good Derek?”

“Yeah, just don't drop me,” Derek stated, he knew exactly why his mother didn't want Peter dropping him after he'd fallen out of his bed the night before and Talia had raced down the stairs to his room. 

“I'm not going to drop you,” Peter sighed, as they entered the family room and Derek was pointing to the chair that was closest to the tree. “No that's where your mother sits,”

“Peter just sit him in the recliner, I can sit somewhere else,” Talia laughed, she was quite happy to sit anywhere she didn't have to sit in the chair closest to the tree. “Now go help Amalia,” 

“I think Camden has his sister covered,” Peter said, Derek rolled his eyes at his uncle and gave him a push as he settled back into the recliner once Peter had set him down.

“Camden! Put me down!” Amy yelled her brother had picked her up and was refusing to put her down. “I can walk you know, that's what the crutches are for,” 

“Camden put your sister down,” David's voice could be heard as he walked down the stairs with Cora holding his hand tightly. Sometimes the seven year old stuck to her father like glue. 

Talia laughed a little more before she heard David raise his voice again at Camden. Camden reluctantly set his sister on the ground, Amy could be heard swearing at Camden to get her crutches for her before being scolded by David. Talia listened as Amy apologised before she turned around as Corey was tugging carefully on her dressing gown.

“Mommy, Uncle Peter growled,” Corey whispered, his eyes wide as he looked up at their mother. “At the window,”

“Okay baby,” Talia quickly switched the stove off and scooped Corey up in her arms before carrying him into his brothers. “Laura, sweetheart could you come and watch your siblings?” Talia called as she set Corey on the recliner with Derek. “Derek keep Corey on your lap,” 

“Mom, what's going on?” Laura questioned as she raced down the stairs still in her pyjamas like the rest of the family. 

“Just stay with your brothers, and sisters,” Talia said as she made sure that all eight of the children were in the one room. “Stay in here and don't make a sound,”

The children all nodded, with Amy sitting on the sofa where Theo and Isaac quickly climbed on and sat next to her before Camden picked up Cora and sat on the other sofa with her. Laura stood on alert near the door just in case she was needed. They'd never seen their parents this way before. Laura was curious as to what was going on outside and what Peter had growled at. Cora curled up next to Camden as he wrapped his arm around her, while Corey snuggled up to Derek who had moved his stumps apart slightly so that he could. 

“Lore, what is it? What was uncle Peter growling at?” Derek questioned, as Corey looked up at him and then at where Theo and Isaac were sitting with Amy. 

“I don't know,” Laura shrugged before they all heard their parents yelling at Peter. 

“Peter! It's only Deucalion, you scared the children for nothing!” Talia growled her eyes flashing red at her younger brother as David took her hand. 

“I didn't know it was him! I only saw the movement,” Peter exclaimed, stepping backwards as Deucalion stepped closer to the house.

Talia showed Deucalion into the house with the older wolf smiling at him before hugging him as Deucalion was Talia's brother-in-law, David's younger brother. Deucalion hadn't always been Deucalion, years earlier he was still known as Daniel before he decided when he was a teenager that he wanted to be called Deucalion. Both Talia and David knew that Deucalion wanted to see his son, who they had adopted the previous year. Corey had known that his first adoptive father wasn't his father as the man continuously told him so. Talia and David had gently explained to him that he was family, and that they knew his birth father.

“Daddy! Papa!” Corey grinned when he saw both David and Deucalion walk into the house and jumped off Derek's lap and the chair. “Mommy, can I hug papa?”

“Of course you can,” Talia smiled at him before Corey was racing over to Deucalion and wrapping his arms around his legs before he was being picked up. 

“Hi Uncle Deucalion,” Cora smiled shyly as she climbed off of Camden's lap and was racing over to the older man. Isaac and Theo did the same thing and the three of them wrapped their arms around Deucalion.

“Papa,” Corey smiled looking up at him before he was resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Little mouse,” Deucalion smiled, before kissing him on the top of the head and giving the three other children hugs. 

_December 28, 2001_  
Derek was laying on his bed with Amy, they'd already gotten dressed and were just waiting for their mother to tell them when it was time to go so that Derek could have his first of many physical therapy sessions with learning how to walk using prosthetic limbs. Derek had already told his mother that refused to do anything without Amy present. Amy had laughed, they'd been best-friends from the day that Camden and Derek had started school, and then when they became brother and sister they got closer. 

The majority of the day was spent with Derek learning how to put the prostheses and everything that went with them. They were shown how to put the sock and liner on before attaching the prosthesis. Once they were satisfied that Derek was able to put them and take them off on his own, they allowed Amy and Talia with Derek's approval. The next step was getting Derek walking with support from parallel bars, placing his body weight on his arms to steady himself. Derek went with his mother and Amy every week for four days a week learning to walk again. When he wasn't at the therapist's he was using crutches and practising taking on and off the prostheses. The first week of January saw Derek getting a support dog in the form of a German Shepherd called Rocky.

After six months, Derek stopped using the crutches to help him but they were kept with in arms reach just in case he needed them. Rocky went everywhere Derek did, but was also the family pet and tended to go to any of the family when he felt them being anxious or scared. 

By _2003_ , Derek and Amy had returned to school full time. Derek and Amy had most of their classes together, and when it was them it was Derek and Camden, or the three of them together. Laura always picked them up from school, and then picked up their four younger siblings. Derek had gotten the hang of doing everything with the prostheses, he and Camden had worked out a plan for basketball and that was to wear tights under his basketball shorts and knee guards. 

Derek met and befriend Amy's friend Paige before he eventually told her about his legs, Amy had reminded him that he'd met Paige and that she was one of her close friends. Sometime later Peter convinced Derek that Paige was the one for him, and that if she was a werewolf she'd be with him for years. After Ennis bit Paige, Derek was forced to help her die – the bite was taking and she was in pain. Derek and Amy had taken her to the nemeton, where Derek sat with her in his arms his prostheses laying discarded beside them as he'd gotten annoyed by them and needed them off. Amy and Peter sat at the top of the stairs and watched as Derek held Paige before ending her life in tears. Amy slapped Peter, it was his fault not Derek's that it had happened, before she jumped down the stairs and over to Derek as Peter followed and moved Paige from his nephew's arms. Talia entered the cellar not long after and pulled both teenagers into her arms before scolding Peter. 


	2. Into The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lives of the Hale children are about to be turned upside down forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you're liking the story so far.

**Chapter 02: _Into The Darkness_**

  
_January 25, 2005_  
The Hale House Fire. The second time that the Hale's were thrown a curve ball with the children's lives being turned upside down. Laura had taken Camden, Amy and Derek to the high school before dropping Theo, Isaac and Corey off at a friends house to play. Cora was still at the house playing with their cousins. Theo, Isaac and Corey had play dates planned for the night as Talia hadn't wanted them to be at the house for the Wolf Moon. The three boys were having sleepovers at their friends houses while the three teenagers were at the high school for Camden and Derek's basketball game. Derek was one of the only players to wear tights, and was usually the last one dressed though his close friends knew about his prosthesis.

Derek and Amy had both recently turned seventeen while Camden was close to turning eighteen. The three teenagers did everything together. The only thing that Amy didn't do with them was basketball. She was always there for Derek though as she was the only one that knew what happened with Derek as she knew him better than anyone. Basketball games in particular had a habit of wearing Derek out when he wasn't ready.

Derek and Laura heard the sirens as the basketball game ended, with Amy helping Derek back into the locker room after the rest of the team had gone. Amy helped Derek change back into his regular clothes with Camden’s help. Camden and Amy helped Derek to change before Camden was making sure the coast was clear for Derek to use his crutches which they kept in Amy’s sports bag. Amy had made a special bag just for Derek’s crutches that could fit inside both of their sports bags in case of an emergency.

“Amy, go and get Corey, Theo and Isaac. Derek and Cam come with me,” Laura said, Derek shook his head. He didn't want to go with Laura even though she was the oldest of the eight of them. “Derek, now,” Laura's eyes flashed red startling Derek who's own eyes flashed blue.

“That's new. Laura, does that mean?” Amy asked, as Derek faltered at his sister's eyes flashing red at him.

“I...I don't know, Cam come with me. Derek go with Amy,” Laura changed her mind, Amy nodded and the four of them went to the two cars, Camden tossed Amy his keys and went with Laura.

“I need to take them off in the truck...” Derek muttered, referring to his legs as they made their way to Camden's truck.

“I figured you would,” Amy smiled at him as she held both of their bags, Amy had been on the track team and usually ran while Derek and Camden played basketball.

Amy unlocked the truck as they got closer, with Derek leaning heavily on the crutches while listening to the sirens that he could hear heading towards their house. Amy opened the passenger door for Derek and watched as he climbed in and sat down before he was taking off his left prosthesis. Amy rolled her eyes Derek always had issues trying to take the right one off as he hadn't quiet gotten the hang of it.

“Help me get them both off?” Derek questioned, Amy nodded as Derek swung his legs around to the side so that Amy could help him. 

“You only ever wear these pants when its after a game and no one is around,” Amy said referring to the sweatpants he'd put on as they buttoned all the way up making it easier to access the prosthesis. 

“I know, it's easier to get these off in the truck with them,” Derek shrugged as he pulled the left free and leaned it against the seat. 

“Okay, you know what to do,” Amy smiled at him before she was pressing the release and carefully moving the prosthesis down and eventually pulling the socket off. “Done,” 

“Thanks,” Derek grinned as he lifted himself up with his hands and was facing the correct way again and buckling himself in. 

“Lets go get Corey, Theo and Isaac. We need to be together,” Amy said as she watched Derek's smile change to a frown as he heard more sirens. “Derek? We need to be together, are you good if I drive now?” 

“Yeah, I'm good. Go,” Derek nodded as Amy shut his door walking around to the drivers side and climbing in. 

Amy, Derek and Camden both had notes on them that they carried at all times one from their parents – that related to their younger siblings and one from Derek's doctor. Derek closed his eyes, and put his head against the window of the door as Amy started the truck and headed towards the Daehler's house as the three boys were playing with Matt. Once they got there, Amy went up to the door to get the boys as Derek had started to snore lightly though it was restless as he couldn't drown the sirens out. 

When they got to the Daehler's house, Amy went up to the house and knocked on the door and was almost bowled over by two of her three little brothers. They'd heard the sirens going past and then overheard Mr and Mrs Daehler talking about seeing smoke in the preserve. Derek could hear Laura crying and he knew something was very wrong at home. Amy spoke to Mrs Daehler, before she was being handed Corey who had fallen asleep only twenty minutes earlier. Theo and Isaac had continued to play with Matt, and been deep in a conversation about Marvel comics. 

“Come on, Derek's in the truck,” Amy said, after she had thanked Mrs Daehler for letting the boys play together for the evening. Corey had his head on Amy's shoulder, while Theo and Isaac walked side by side down to the truck. 

“Do we still get to have spaghetti for dinner?” Isaac asked, Theo shrugged they were looking forward to having spaghetti bolognese for it. 

“I don't know kiddo,” Amy answered, as Isaac pulled open the back door and he and Theo climbed all the way in so that Amy could put Corey in the seat closest to the curb. “How long has Corey had a fever?” 

“Lunchtime, we told Laura and she said he'd be okay,” Theo stated, Amy raised her eyebrow that wasn't like Laura. 

“Okay, we'll deal with that when we get home...” Amy muttered, before the three boys were buckled into the truck and they were on the way to the preserve. 

Home wasn't there when they got to the preserve. The crying that Derek had heard from Laura, soon turned into the seven of them crying. Derek refused to be comforted by anyone, and sat in Camden's truck while Theo and Isaac were both hugged by Camden. Amy had Corey sitting on her lap crying, she wasn't sure if it was from him not feeling well or from both. 

“Kids, you shouldn't be here. None of you should,” One of the deputies said before he was interrupted by the new Sheriff, Sheriff Noah Stilinski.

“Deputy, they live here,” Noah said as he approached the children, Laura looked up and wiped her eyes before she spoke.

“Are they...have they found Cora?” Laura asked, her voice breaking as she tried not to cry. 

“I'm sorry, the only person we found alive was your uncle,” Noah answered pausing for a brief second before he continued. “You kids go on to the hospital, I'll have a deputy to take you,” Laura shook her head she didn't need a deputy to take them. 

“You think a deputy can fit seven of us in one car?” Laura raised her eyebrow and motioned to her siblings who were all at Camden's truck. “I'm the oldest of eight...”

“We'll keep looking for your sister, Laura please head to the hospital I'll keep you informed,”

Cora wasn't found for another six years, Derek, Amy and Laura never stopped looking. Even the three boys helped look when they were on break for school, after all Cora was older than Theo, Isaac and Corey. Laura moved the seven of them to New York, with help from their uncle Deucalion. Camden left for the army not long after and was killed in action when just days before his twenty-second birthday. Laura remembered answering the door of their New York apartment as Derek was wheeling around behind her. She remembered because, Amy had gone to pick up Theo, Isaac and Corey from school as two men in military uniforms had arrived. Amy remembered sending them to their bedroom, Isaac, Theo and Corey remembered leaning against the closed bedroom door trying to listen to the conversation. Derek remembered Amy collapsing in a heap with Laura, and falling from his wheelchair. It had been a day that he hadn't worn his prostheses as he'd been tired. 

~*~  
 _January 6, 2011_  
Derek and Amy were preparing to return to Beacon Hills, Derek wasn't in the mood to wear his prosthesis until it's absolutely necessary. Derek was sitting on his bed, with both his legs discarded in front of him. He'd been wearing them for the past 9 years. Amy watched as her big brother positioned his stumps until he was comfortable and leant forward off the edge of the bed. Amy started laughing before Derek sat up and growled at her. Cora still hadn't been found, Laura and Derek hadn't felt the bond with her break only the bond with their parents.

“What? You know all you need to do is ask me to do it,” Amy said sitting on the edge of the bed beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Derek, I know you like doing it yourself but seriously why didn't you stick the bag on the bed before you decided to take them off?”

“They were starting to piss me off, and I'm too tired to struggle with them in an hour,” Derek admitted, before laughing he knew that he should have just waited but he couldn't be bothered. “Just give me the bag already and I'll put them in,”

“Derek, you're an idiot,” Amy shook her head as she grabbed the bag and kissed her big brother's cheek. “I do love you, you know that. But sometimes you can be a down right pain in the ass,”

“You’re no angel either,” Derek laughed before adding that he loved her too. “Love you too, little sister,”

“Hey! I’m not that much younger than you!” Amy grumbled, Derek was only three weeks older than her while her biological brother Camden was ten and a half months older than her.

“Still three weeks,” Derek stuck his tongue out of her and snatched the bag from Amy and set it on the bed next to him.

A few minutes later and Derek had started to pack his prosthesis into the bag. Derek's wheelchair was in the corner of the room, sometimes Derek just left it there and walked with hands to get to the chair when they had no plans of going anywhere. Amy and Derek however were planning on staying in Beacon Hills until they found Laura or at least what had happened to her. Camden had been killed in action two years prior after being in the army for four years.

“You really do like rubbing that in,” Amy laughed before she was turning her attention to the three teenage boys who were now leaning against Derek's bedroom door.

“What's up boys?” Derek questioned, looking up as he finished putting his right prosthesis in the bag as the longer one was harder to get in if the shorter of the two was already in.

“How long will you be gone for?” Corey was the one to ask the question, he was curious as to how long the oldest of them would be gone for.

“Until we can find Laura. It isn't like her not to call us,” Amy answered as Derek motioned for them to join him and Amy on the bed. “We need the three of you to stay here, it's safer in New York for you,”

“If Beacon Hills is so unsafe why are you going back?” Theo asked as he sat next to Amy who wrapped her arm around him and kissed the side of his head.

“We're only going until we find out what happened to Laura,” Derek said as Isaac and Corey sat on the bed with them. “We'll be back as soon as we find out,”

“Why can't we all go?” Corey asked, he didn't really want their brother and sister to go and leave them – two sixteen year old's and a fourteen year old. 

“Mrs Beach will keep an eye on you all and she expects the three of you for dinner every Wednesday and Friday,” Amy said as she wrapped her other arm around Isaac while Derek wrapped his around Corey and hugged him. “And Uncle Deucalion said to call him if you need anything,” 

“Can't Derek go alone?” Isaac asked, Derek shook his head there was no way that he was driving on his own for three days. 

Isaac groaned, they didn't want Derek and Amy to leave them, but they also didn't want to go back to Beacon Hills as there was bad memories associated with it. Corey had only recently stopped having nightmares of seeing his parent's bodies. Amy was the better driver when Derek wasn't feeling up to driving long distances he tended to get frustrated. 

“It'll only be a few days, I hope,” Amy said watching as Derek hugged Corey again, before they were swapping and she was hugging him and Theo and Isaac were being hugged by Derek. 

“Are you sure?” This time it was Theo asking the question they had to know how long their brother and sister we're going to be gone for.

“We'll call you every day and if we don't you call us,” Derek laughed, the three teenagers launched themselves at their older brother and then Isaac was pulling Amy into the hug as well. “Woah, easy,”

“Hey, don't break him! I need Der in one piece,” Amy said before she was hugging her four brothers. “We'll look for Cora, and ask Uncle Deucalion if he's heard any news,” 


End file.
